Let's See You Sparkle Now
by Sithster
Summary: The Volturi are after a mysterious figure and the Cullens stand in their way. Is the newcomer a curse or a blessing, and what is the story behind her abnormal abilities that are enough to frighten immortal vampires? And how do the Quileutes fit into this?
1. Chapter 1

**Let's See You Sparkle Now**

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight or Silent Hill. Considering that this is a Silent Hill crossover, there will be some disturbing elements. If you do not enjoy the horror genre, I would strongly recommend that you not read this story. To those of you that do, I hope you get a kick out of what I have written. If anyone is interested in becoming my Beta reader, drop me a note and I'll get back to you. This story is dedicated to everyone that thought when they read Twilight that everything was too 'perfect'. I apologize ahead of time if it doesn't turn out that great. Please have mercy on a noob in the world of FanFiction.

*******************************************************************************************

It was a typical cloudy day in Forks, and most people would not have noticed anything amiss. But then, the Cullens were not most people, and Alice was perhaps the most remarkable among them. Inhumanly, strong, swift, and gifted, their family had weathered a great deal over the decades. Now it seemed they finally had the chance to enjoy some well-earned peace. True, there was always the distant threat of the Volturi hanging over their heads, but they were confident that if it were to come to a fight with the self-styled vampire lords, they could hold their own and win. See, they had the advantage of being able to call friends to their aid, not just minions, as opposed to the arrogant ancients living on the other side of the world. What's more, the Volturi knew it. That is why they had not attempted any real attacks since their badly staged 'trial' over the creation of the youngest Cullen, Renesmee.

It was on this day that Alice disturbed the quiet peacefulness of the Cullen home with a loud gasp. She stood at the foot of the stairs, holding onto the banister for support, a disturbing sight for the rest of them, since one of their kind was supposed to be beyond needing that kind of support. Jasper rushed to her side and grasped her elbow tightly.

"What is it?" he whispered frantically, worry creasing his brow over his honey-gold eyes. "What did you see, Alice?"

She glanced at Edward as he stood there blinking at her in shock, oblivious to his wife's hand resting on his shoulder. She knew from the look on his face that he had 'heard' the vision she'd seen inside her head, a vision of the dark cloaked figure climbing through a window of the Volturi castle. What she had seen left her badly shaken.

Alice looked down at her white hands and saw that they were shaking. How was this possible? But what she had seen… that was even more impossible, and they all knew her visions were almost always accurate.

She swallowed hard before she finally answered in her bell-like voice. "The Volturi are hunting," she told them. "But… they aren't hunting us. They're looking for vengeance against some kind of… hunter. I couldn't see the person clearly, only through their own plans for tracking this person. Caius is dead and they're after whoever did it."

Carlisle, the patriarchal leader of their family stared down at her, his face a troubled mass of conflicting emotions. This just wasn't possible. He knew the Volturi, had spent a long time with them and once called them friends. Though he no longer could because of their insatiable lust for power that rivaled even their thirst for human blood, part of him still mourned the loss of a very old friend. The rest of him, however, was torn between heaving a sigh of relief that their numbers were now diminished and worry over what the sudden upheaval of the balance of power would do to the rest of their race. Evil though they were, the Volturi were the ones that kept the rest of the vampires in line. This could throw their whole world into chaos, emboldening the more unruly of their kind enough to throw all restraint to the wind.

"This can't be happening," he murmured, looking over at Esme's shocked face. They all turned back to look at Alice when she spoke up again.

"That's not all," she said, her eyes going over each of their faces. "The person that did it disappeared from my sight… I think that person is coming here and that they are or will be involved with the Quileutes somehow. And that means what's left of the Volturi are eventually coming here too."

"You mean we're going to have to drag the mutts into this?" Rosalie groaned, an irritated sneer marring her otherwise perfect face.

"Rose," Emmet chided her. He really liked the werewolves; they were good in a fight and always up for a little fun. It had taken a while for him to come around, just like most of the family, but now that he'd bothered getting to know them better, the jovial vampire genuinely enjoyed their company. He'd hoped Rosalie would have gotten over her attitude problem by now.

"It looks more like they will be dragging us into this," Edward corrected her quietly. "We could try to stay out of this since it doesn't look like the Volturi are headed directly for us. Maybe we could simply try to stay unnoticed so we can avoid a fight, but that would be a terrible way to repay them for all they've done for us. They did step up to defend Renesmee, after all."

Only those words could have softened the look in the blond woman's yellow eyes. Even though the adolescent half-vampire was her niece and not her daughter, everyone knew that Renesmee held a special place in her cold heart. The child had had her wrapped around her little finger since the moment she was born. She sighed.

"All right, but that still doesn't tell us what we're supposed to do about this," she said.

"We keep our eyes peeled," Carlisle said, his face rearranging itself into a much calmer expression, one more worthy of his usual serene demeanor. "We can give the Quileutes some kind of warning that trouble is coming their way. If we find out who this person is, we can try to peacefully find out why all of this is happening. I want to avoid bloodshed if at all possible."

That's when Bella piped up. Of all of their number she was the most attached to their werewolf friends, except for her daughter perhaps. Her best friend Jake was one of them, and she couldn't stand the idea that their old enemy would soon be targeting people that were very dear to her heart. She'd known them back when her heart was still beating.

"The question is who is this person to the Quileutes?" She asked, gnawing her bottom lip. "Why would they head in their direction unless… unless the werewolves had something to do with Caius' death? The problem is that I don't think even Sam is crazy enough to try something like this. They usually like sticking to their own borders, protecting Forks and La Push."

Alice scowled and placed her dainty hands on either side of her head, rubbing her temples as if she had a headache.

"I hate having blind spots," she muttered irritably, "If I could only _see_ the werewolves, this would make a lot more sense. I do know that this person isn't one of them, though. I could see whoever it was, though they were almost… blurry. Like the shadows-"

"Clung to their very skin," Edward finished for her. "We don't even know if this person is mortal or immortal. Whatever they are, they are either very lucky, very skilled, or both. To have broken into the Volturi stronghold and successfully killed one of their own is something I don't think even we could pull off if we wanted to, certainly not as stealthily as this was carried out. Caius was dead before they even realized there had been an intruder."

Bella fidgeted restlessly at his side. It was clear that she was taking this news harder than anyone else present. She looked over at her daughter, but it was impossible to read Renesmee's face as she concealed it behind her mop of bronze curls. One could only guess what was going through her mind right now. The bond between her and Jacob was indescribably close because of the odd quirk of werewolf imprinting that had bound him to her the moment he first laid eyes on her. It was nigh impossible not to return devotion like that.

Sighing, Bella told her daughter, "I'll call Jake right now, ok? We're not going to let them face this alone." She punctuated her statement with a pointed look aimed at every last pair of yellow eyes in the room. Carlisle nodded silently and Edward squeezed her hand reassuringly. Then she pulled her phone out of her pocket and hurried into the other room, speaking quietly but forcefully into the tiny silver device.

***************************************************************************************************************

Meanwhile, on the main road that skirted the border between Forks and La Push, a dark figure sped down the road on a gleaming motorcycle. Kara pulled over to the side of the road, wheels kicking up a bunch of loose rocks as she slid to a halt. Slumping tiredly over in her seat, she pulled the helmet off her head, relishing the way the cool Washington air soothed the hot and sweaty skin on the back of her neck. It seemed like she'd been riding forever, and the tireless pace she'd been keeping was beginning to take its toll on her. She brushed a wayward strand of her vivid red hair out of her face and groaned softly. As much as she hated the idea, she was going to need to find someplace to rest for the night. This Forks place was as good as any, she supposed.

She couldn't stay long, of that she was certain. _He_ was always waiting… never resting, always looking for the opportunity to torment her, both body and soul. Regardless of her predicament, he still wasn't her most pressing problem. The recent debacle in Italy was. Kara still wasn't sure how she'd gotten roped into that one, only that she could never refuse a crying child's plea for help. Her conscience simply would not allow it. That's why she had entered the castle in the first place- to look for the child's missing mother. She'd only barely succeeded in getting the woman out and now she had a very angry coven of powerful vampires out for her hide.

"Such is the story of my life," she muttered, her lips twisting up in a wry smile. She swung her leg over the side of her bike and dismounted. Flipping open the flap on her saddlebag, she reached in and pulled out a bottle of water and screwed off the top, intending to take a drink.

That's when she heard the scream.

It was so far off she shouldn't have been able to hear it, but she did. It came from the trees, and her eyes raked the distance, trying to find the source of the sound. Another scream rang out, and she leaped back onto her bike and sped off into the trees weaving skillfully through them. More screams erupted from a nearby clearing and she turned her bike in its direction, coming to an abrupt halt when she saw a young woman with a badly scarred face trying desperately to cling to the highest branches of a tree while a pale young man that looked no older than fifteen or sixteen years old taunted her. A lonely ray of sunlight filtered through the canopy of trees and struck the boy's bare skin, causing it to sparkle.

_ Not another one,_ she thought, flexing her hands into fists around her handlebars. Wishing she'd remembered to put her helmet back on before taking off, she raced directly for the bloodthirsty monster just as it turned around to face her. It had heard her coming, but she was so fast that he didn't have time to get completely out of the way. The front tire clipped his heel and he went stumbling.

The vampire snarled fiercely at her as she quickly stumbled to her feet, ignoring the dull ache brought on by the impact, hatred and hunger seething in the depths of his bright crimson eyes. He swung an arm at her, a blow that should have crushed her head, but instead connected with her shoulder. Reeling from the pain of shattered bones, she screamed up to the girl in the tree,

"Stay there!"

She reached behind her and blindly searched for the handle of the weapon she had tucked into a long sheath strapped onto her bike just under the saddlebags. She daren't take her eyes off the bloodsucker long enough to give it a decent look for it, however. The monster lunged again, this time with his gleaming teeth bared, ready to rip out her throat.

"I'm a little tough to chew," she snarled, thrusting a hand in his face. The instant her flesh came into contact with his face, he let out a bloodcurdling yell. His pristine white skin started to turn black and flake off and a putrid stench filled the air around them. He was literally rotting underneath her fingertips. When he lurched away from her, she took full advantage of the opportunity and grabbed the handle of her sword and pulled it free of the wreckage that her motorcycle now was. Kara fought the abrupt tiredness in her limbs and clutched the gleaming handle of her blade in the hand of her good arm.

"What have you done to me?" snarled the vampire, pressing a hand to the side of his face.

"Nothing compared to what I will do," she told him, raising the sword in the space between them. The vampire's eyes widened with fright as the blade ignited, suddenly wrapped in writhing tendrils of flame. His eyes flickered back to the woman in the tree, and he stepped backwards, getting ready to run. But he was too late. The moment his back was turned, the sword sliced through his stone-hard skin as easily as if it were butter.

Kara sagged against the tree as his headless corpse fell to the forest floor. A little ways above her, the vampire's erstwhile victim stared at her through frightened eyes. Pity filled her as she stared into the woman's maimed features. Something had injured her horribly in the past, and now she had to deal with this too? Now it looked as if even Kara scared her. Some things were just too much to pile on any one person.

"I'm not going to hurt you," she told her, looking back at the twitching body of the vampire. Sighing, she trudged wearily over to it and started piling sticks and leaves over it. Using the sword, she ignited the pile and soon the sickly sweet smell of burning incense filled the clearing. When she was through, she willed the flames to go out and turned back to her bike. It was beyond hope at the moment. Badly crunched from its impact with both a vampire and a tree, it was going to take some extensive repairs before it was back in working order. Not that she was in any shape to be riding the thing at the moment anyway.

She heard the woman gingerly making her way back down the tree behind her. When her feet touched the ground the first thing she asked was, "Who are you… and how did you do that? It should have killed you, but…"

Kara turned wearily and looked the woman in the eyes. "My name is Kara," she said simply, "As for how I did that, I'd rather not talk about it. Suffice it to say, I will not be directing that particular ability of mine at you." She clutched her wounded shoulder with one hand, and tilted her head to one side.

"Do I get to know your name? Or am I too scary to share that little tidbit with?" A tired smile played at the corners of her mouth.

The woman calmed down enough to answer, "My name is Emily. I guess I should tell you thanks. I don't normally fall apart like that, but it isn't everyday that I nearly end up as vampire food. The ones I know aren't like this, they're not the types to go hunting people. The boys would have torn them to shreds by now if they were."

"The boys?" Kara replied, a brow lifting quizzically. "What do you m-"

Her face paled noticeably. She felt a familiar presence washing over her in a cold tidal wave of fear and anguish. She could see Emily sensed something amiss as well. Truly, this day could not get any worse. _He_ had caught up to her, and if Emily didn't get out of there fast, who knows what she was going to get caught up in. Nothing good.

Kara fell to her knees and hissed at Emily, "Get out of here- QUICKLY!" The presence she felt was so overwhelming, it was all she could do to lift her head and watch as the figure approached over the dry, rustling leaves of the forest floor. The man that walked her way, no, glided, was inhumanly beautiful. His perfectly proportioned limbs were immaculately draped in a pristine white suit. The only thing that conflicted with his overall image of immaculate beauty were his bare feet, feet which were dripping with blood. He stooped in front of Kara and flashed a stunning smile in her direction.

Gripping her chin firmly in his hand, he pulled her face up to look at him.

"Well, well, well," he said, his honeyed voice dripping with sarcastic malice, "It has been a while, hasn't it, Dear One. Too long, in fact. Long enough for me to get the impression that you're trying to avoid me. That won't do now, will it?" His eyes flew to her injured shoulder and he placed his hand on it, squeezing hard as he pulled her up with him. To say that her scream of pain fell on deaf ears would be painting a much more kindly picture of him than he deserved. In fact, it was music to his ears, and his beautiful smile quickly reappeared at the sound of it.

"Go to hell," she told him, struggling uselessly to reach her sword as it lay on the ground behind him.

He nodded with satisfaction at the sight of the blade and replied, "All in due time." Moving his grip to her neck he lifted her high in the air and slammed her mercilessly against the tree. "You know, you really have caused me a great deal of trouble. Treachery like yours is deserving of punishment, I think. You should never have left, my dear. There is no place in the world for someone like you, except at my side. Honestly, where did you think you could run?"

"Away from you," she choked, her legs kicking at him. "I refuse to follow in your footsteps… Father."


	2. Creature Creation Assistance

Hey there, everyone. Thanks to some kindly reviews, I've recently felt inspired to continue with this story, but I could use a little help, some volunteers, if you will. As any fan of Silent Hill knows, the monsters of Otherworld are a reflection of the inner demons of those that wind up going there. So, I'm taking volunteers helping me design monsters based on the Cullens' (and werewolves') psyches. If you have a talent for sketching, or simply some really awesome suggestions, drop me a line. In the meantime, I am finally working on chapter two.

P.S. Incidentally, sorcerousfiend009, thanks for the review, but what I think you'll find most entertaining when it comes around is not Bella's reaction to Otherworld, but to Edward's fate in it.


End file.
